Checking Miles and Sweet Smiles
by Take.It.Over
Summary: Tino is a from a poor family that just wants to set some things right, and Berwald comes from an opposite situation, pulled into Tino's crazy operation. Tino has no trouble using guns and Berwald just wants Tino happy, even if it means crashing a train and murdering a few innocent people


**A/N: For doughnutscowboyshomophobiayall on Tumblr. Prompt: 20's Steampunk SuFin.**

 **Ignore the fact that I cannot apparently do either 20's or steampunk.**

* * *

Tino sat on the train track, tapping a nail to the metal to a beat from a song he couldn't remember. A hot breeze blew across the fields where the track was located, and carried the slightest metallic scent. Tino turned around to the man standing behind him quietly, who was squinting into the distance. From Tino's perspective, sitting on the ground, Berwald looked like a mountain hovering over him.

"When did you say it would arrive?" He asked sweetly. He patted his gun in the holster on his side. "I want to shoot something!"

Berwald turned to look at him and frowned slightly. "Don't sit on the track. When it get's closer it'll electrocute ya."

Tino swung his legs over the thick metal tube that contained the levitation devices for the trains that ran. Over 100 years ago all railroads were replaced with hovertrains that only used a metal tube that used electricity and other technology to make the ride smooth, not to mention the trains float above the 'track'.

Tino smiled up and Berwald and winked. "Oh, I'll be fine. If you'll tell me the time. I'm afraid I forgot."

Looking flustered, Berwald pulled out his pocket watch. "Five minutes."

Tino smiled. "Oh that's great!" He stood up and dusted himself off, looking down the track in the distance at the direction the train would be coming from. "And you're sure this is the right one?"

Berwald nodded. "This is the one."

Only moments later, a small buzzing sound could be heard from the metal tube on the ground, and the air around them turned metallic and slightly charged. Berwald reached into his bag and pulled out a small, flat metal object and fiddled with it for a bit.

Getting closer, Tino peeked up at the object. "What is it?"

"It's gonna stop the train." Berwald mumbled, turning it over. Looking back, Tino could see the train coming. Bouncing slightly, he nudged Berwald.

"It's getting closer!"

"I see it, Tino." Berwald adjusted his glasses and, when the train was about 100 feet away, tossed the metal plate towards the track. As if it was a magnet, it was sucked onto the metal and then it hissed. The train stopped, hovering momentarily, and then dropped, hitting the raised track and rolling to the right.

Tino had started towards the train even before Berwald threw his home made device, and now he followed Tino over to the wreckage, where people were yelling, getting out of carts, and generally panicking.

Pulling out his gun, Berwald caught up with Tino, who was standing on top of the first car. Climbing up, he stood slightly behind his partner.

"Hey, rich people!" Tino yelled, waving his gun. Several people screamed and yelled at him. "I just wanted to know where all your fancy stuff was? I know you have a safe on this train!" He yelled all of it cheerily, as if he was making a pleasant speech to a crowd, not a bunch of frightened and injured train-wreck survivors.

After not receiving an answer and generally just having people running away from the train, Tino shrugged and continued hopping across the turned over cars, hopping across the gaps. Berwald followed him, watching for any threats.

"Ah ha!" Tino exclaimed, standing atop one of the last cars. "I found it Berwald! Oooo, they got guns too! How exciting!" He stood aside as Berwald broke the furthest window in the car from the actual safe and the guards, allowing Tino to slip in first. Immediately, shots rang out and there was yelling. After a few seconds, Berwald followed Tino in quickly, crouching as soon as he got in to avoid any bullets. He landed between a few seats, and was standing on a window facing the ground. He crouched behind the seats and watched, taking a shot or two when needed. There were only a few guards, spread out, and they were having a hard time navigating the overturned car.

Tino, however, just shot everybody, nimbly jumping over the seats and avoiding bullets easily. When all were taken care of, Berwald joined Tino at the other end of the car and kept watch as Tino attempted to break open the door. Finally kicking it, he turned to Berwald.

"Can you open it? I'll cover you!"

He nodded and moved closer, tilting his head to inspect the sideways door more clearly. It was an electronic lock, easy for him to hack into. He dug in his bag and pulled out a simple device, hooked it up, and waited. A few seconds later, a pleasant "ding" came for the machine, and the door opened inwards, falling hard against what sounded like a metal shelf.

Tino immediately jumped in and gasped in delight. Looking in, Berwald saw the rows and rows of cages.

Of animals.

In this day and age, domesticated animals were hard to come by, because they weren't allowed in the big cities due to sanitation standards. People could only keep robotic animals, either that or keep them up in the airships with them.

Trains like this one transported the illegal animals caught in one city to one of the holding facilities around the country where they're killed. Tino had been horrified once he found out and set out to destroy the entire operation, since, as a young boy living in the poorer parts of the country, he owned a few pets himself. Berwald had no such upbringing, having been raised by one of the most renowned technicians in the country, but had followed his boyfriend in his quest, soon becoming attached to the animals as well.

Tino came back to the doorway with a small white dog in his arms. "This one is so cute! I think we'll keep her."

Berwald just sighed. "We keep all of 'em anyways."

Tino shrugged. "She'll be our personal pet, then." He beamed. "Now, let's get this train up and running and get back to base! I'm sure the others have been wondering what's been taking so long!"

Berwald watched Tino coo over the animals in the safe for a few minutes before going and getting the train running again to transport the animals to their secret facility with all the rescued animals.

Funny how much his life has changed.

* * *

 **A/N: How cute! I kinda want to do some prequels to this. What do you think? :D**


End file.
